A most recently used (MRU) document list contains links to documents that a user has recently opened or saved. The MRU document list is a convenient mechanism for accessing a document that was recently used. By storing the links in the MRU document list, a user does not have to navigate to a document's location to open it. A user may click on the link in the MRU document list and quickly access a document without knowing the document's location.
A user's documents may be stored remotely on a file hosting server that is accessible through a web browser. The user may access the documents stored on the file hosting server through a web-enabled computing device. Each computing device has a MRU document list containing documents the user used recently from the file hosting server, as well as other locations, while logged onto the computing device. However, the MRU document list in the computing device may not accurately reflect the most recently used documents stored on the file hosting server that the user may have used from another computing device.